As a method of digging mines, surface mining which is a method of mining from the surface, and tunnel mining which is a method of digging through the ground are known. In recent years, tunnel mining has been used much frequently to reduce environmental load and to mine ore existing much deeper in the ground. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a technique related to a conveyance machine that works in a mine tunnel.